Helles Licht
by sommerschnee
Summary: Wirst du meine Hand halten wenn ich nicht stark genug bin alleine zu sein? Wirst du mir Licht schenken, wenn die Dunkelheit mich umfängt? Slash *new story up*
1. Helles Licht

Titel: Helles Licht  
Autor: cristall  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
Teil: 1/1  
Warnings: Slashandeutungen  
Kommentar: Nya das kommt davon wenn man drei Tage lang in ner  
Schreibwerkstatt arbeitetet *g* dass ganze ist nur extrem kurz, aber  
vielleicht gefällt es ja jemandem... ich wollte nur was ganz kurzes und  
sinnloses schreiben... ^^  
Wie ein reißender Fluss strömte die Menge an ihm vorbei, grau in grau, alle  
gleich und immer gleich leiben.  
Niemand schien ihn zu sehen, zu bemerken. Er war nur ein unwürdiger Stein  
am Rand des Stroms, lang im seichtem Wasser, nicht wert mitgerissen zu  
werden.  
Was sollten sie schon sehen? Er war wertlos, unansehnlich.  
Seine Haare hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren, waren grau geworden, eins mit  
dem uralten Tor, das sich in seinem Rücken befand. So grau wie die Welt.  
Die grünen Augen waren stumpf geworden, die Haut war aschfahl, alles war  
grau geworden.  
Er selbst Teil des Ganzen, Teil von dem, gegen das er so lange gekämpft  
hatte.  
Stumm stand er da, starr die strömende Menge betrachtend.  
  
Plötzlich war der Andere da. Er hatte keine Schritte gehört, keine  
Bewegungen gesehen. Und dennoch hatte er vorher schon gewusst, dass der  
Andere kommen würde.  
Seine Haare glänzten blond, obwohl die sonne hinter grauen Wolken war.  
Seine sturmgrauen Augen blitzten gefährlich, voller Emotionen.  
Sein Körper war energiegeladen, glänzte, hob sich ab von der Menge.  
Dieser Mann war die Verkörperung all dessen um das er einst vergeblich  
gekämpft hatte, zu schwach um es zu beschützen zu können.  
Er registrierte, dass einige ihnen Blicke zuwarfen, neugierig, abschätzend.  
  
"Ich wusste, du würdest hier sein." "Ich wusste, du würdest mich finden."  
"Du siehst schlecht aus, so..." "...grau?"  
Schweigen lastete zwischen ihnen, nur durchbrochen von den auf und  
abschwellenden Stimmen der Menschen.  
Er bemerkte, dass die Luft von der Sommerhitze flimmerte, sie war  
unwirklich, irreal.  
  
"Komm mit mir.", sagte der andere und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Er  
blickte ihn nur stumm an. Der blonde ließ seine Hand fallen, seufzte.  
  
"Was ist geschehen?" "ich war zu schwach." "ist das dein Ernst?" "Ja." "Und  
deshalb verkriechst du dich?"  
"Ich verkrieche mich nicht. Ich muss mich nicht verkriechen, ich bin grau,  
grau wie diese Welt. Niemand wird mich sehen, niemand will mich sehen."  
Er spürte den Schmerz erst, als sein Gegenüber die Hand wieder senkte,  
seine Wange glühte von dem Schlag, färbte sich rot.  
"die Menschen sahen nun aufmerksamer zu ihnen herüber, tuschelten. Sahen  
jetzt nicht nur den Bonden, sondern auch ihn das Opfer.  
Die Stimmen schwollen an, die Menge blieb stehen, doch er sah es nicht, sah  
nur die blonden Haare, die grauen Augen, das helle Licht.  
  
In diesem Moment wünschte er sich ebenfalls wieder Licht zu sein, ein  
Licht, das allen Hoffnung schenkt.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich stark genug sein kann." "Wenn du zu schwach bist  
werde ich dich stützen, dir helfen."  
"Versprichst du es mir." "Natürlich. Ich verspreche es dir."  
Er blinzelte und die grünen Augen leuchteten für einen Moment wieder so,  
wie sie es früher getan hatten.  
  
"Ich habe Angst." "Die haben wir alle." "Macht uns das nicht schwach?"  
"Doch natürlich, aber was uns schwach macht ist das einzige was uns stark  
machen kann."  
Er schaute in die Menge die seinem Blick plötzlich auswich.  
Der andere bot ihm erneut die Hand.  
"Bitte, komm mit mir."  
Und er folgte dem Blonden. 


	2. Trust

Titel: Trust  
Teil: 1/1  
Autor: cristall  
Email: cris@originalbishounen.com  
Serie: Harry Potter  
Warnings: Slash  
Kommentar: Nya eigentlich hatte ich vor um 'Helles Licht' noch eine größere  
Fanfiction drum herum aufzubauen, dass wird auch sicherlich noch kommen,  
wobei ich momentan noch überlege ob ich meine ganze Planung wegen dem  
fünften Band noch einmal umwerfe oder es so lasse wie es momentan ist.  
Jedenfalls wollte ich diese Fanfiction nicht noch einmal extra hochladen,  
da sie auch zu 'Helles Licht' gehört, wenn sie auch in einer ganz anderen  
Situation spielt.  
Es wird vielleicht teilweise etwas verwirrend sein, aus wessen Sicht das  
ganze geschrieben ist, aber es klärt sich zum Ende hin eigentlich alles  
auf.  
Also noch mal die Szene spricht nicht unmittelbar im Anschluss oder direkt  
vor 'Helles Licht' ist zwar in der selben Geschichte, aber sehr, sehr, sehr  
viel später als 'Helles Licht'  
Widmung: allen die mir einen Kommentar zu Helles Licht geschrieben hatten:  
@Matjes Yep du hast die Personen schon richtig erkannt ^^ wie bereits  
gesagt es wird sicherlich noch eine Fortsetzung geben, in der dann auch  
erklärt wird, was eigentlich geschehen ist...  
@Darkness15 wird alles noch kommen ^^ danke für den Kommentar...  
@Vanilla *blush* thanx.. deine Reviews bauen einen wirklich immer  
unheimlich auf *lach* da kann ich immer gar nicht anders als grinsend hier  
zu sitzen ^^ freu mich jedes Mal deinen Namen zu lesen...  
@Keeline Vielleicht gibt dieser Teil der Fanfiction etwas mehr Auskunft  
dazu auf welcher Seite Draco steht, auch wenn das in der Fanfiction selbst  
nicht unbedingt klar ist, dein Kommentar hat mir wahnsinnig bei der  
Entwicklung der Storyline der richtigen Story geholfen *verbeug* vielen,  
vielen Dank..  
@Sam Da~a~a~nke *reknuddel* hab mich über deinen Kommentar gefreut, bin  
froh darüber dass sie dir gefallen hat ^^  
  
Du stehst vor mir, der Kopf stolz erhoben, die Hand mir entgegengestreckt,  
in einer symbolischen Geste, stumm, deinen Blick auf meine Augen fixiert.  
Was erwartest du von mir? Dass ich deine Hand ergreife und auf deine Seite  
komme, mich nicht mehr umblicke sondern für deine Ziele einstehe, für immer  
bei dir bleibe?  
Erwartest du, dass ich aufgebe was bisher mein Leben war und die  
Vergangenheit vergesse?  
Erwartest du, dass ich all meine Prinzipien über Bord schmeiße, zusehe wie  
sie im dunklen Wasser untergehen, nie wieder auftauchen werden?  
Warum sollte ich das tun? Um auf deiner Seite zu sein? Weil deine Seite die  
'einzige' ist? Weil ich dann bei dir sein kann?  
Ist das alles was du mir bietest? Ich gebe mein Leben auf und du bietest  
mir dafür an einer deiner vielen Schatten zu werden, in deinem Glanz zu  
verblassen?!  
Ich gehe einen Schritt auf dich zu, langsam, zögernd. Ich will bei dir  
sein, doch um diesen Preis?!  
Du verlangst von mir zu viel, zu viel auf einmal. Ich kann es dir nicht  
geben, nicht jetzt, nicht hier, was du verlangst.  
Ich soll dir alles erzählen? Was bietest du mir dafür? Ruhm? Ehre?  
Freundschaft? Macht?..... Liebe?  
Ist dies wirklich das was du Liebe nennst? Oder ist es nur eins deiner  
Spielchen was du mit so vielen gespielt hast?  
Ich will kein wertloser Bauer in einem Schachspiel sein, dass von dir  
dominiert wird.  
Was wirst du denn tun wenn ich keinen Wert mehr für dich habe, wirst du  
mich dann abschieben und deinen Weg alleine weiter gehen? Oder dir einen  
neuen Gefährten suchen?  
Und dennoch trete ich einen weiteren Schritt auf dich zu, obwohl ich weiß,  
dass es ein Fehler ist.  
Wirst du meine Hand halten wenn ich nicht stark genug bin alleine zu sein?  
Wirst du mir Licht schenken, wenn die Dunkelheit mich umfängt? Wirst du mit  
mir dein Lachen teilen, deine Tränen teilen?  
Oder ist dies nur meine Rolle in deinem Leben?  
Bin ich für dich nur ein nützliches Utensil... ?  
Du bist grausam. Und du weißt es. Du hast gelernt mit deiner Grausamkeit  
zu spielen, sie geschickt einzusetzen. Sie ist der Bewahrer deines Lebens.  
Nur so hast du es geschafft dein Ziel zu erreichen.  
Nur so kannst du in diesem Moment vor mir stehen.  
Soll ich dafür denn auch noch dankbar sein?  
Deine Hand senkt sich leicht, ich sehe es deutlich, sehe die minimale  
Bewegung mit der sie sich gen Boden bewegt.  
"Ich öffne dir alle Wege."  
Deine Worte entringen mir ein kurzes, schmerzhaftes Lachen.  
Du willst mir alle Wege öffnen? Wege wohin? Wer sagt dir, dass ich  
weitergehen möchte? Vielleicht will ich auch einfach nur hier stehen  
bleiben für immer, vergessend das es eine Gegenwart, eine Zukunft gibt, nur  
noch an die Vergangenheit denkend, in der alles noch so einfach war.  
Wieso denkst du immer, dass du mich verstehst? Durchschaut hast, wie all  
die anderen?  
Wieso glaubst du noch immer das meine Seele Licht ist? Nach allem was  
geschehen ist, müsste sie doch erfüllt sein, unendliche Dunkelheit, genau  
so schwarz wie die, in der wir leben.  
Aber du glaubst an das Licht.  
Was hat dich so stark gemacht?  
Was hat mich so schwach gemacht?  
Können wir überhaupt gemeinsam unseren Weg gehen? Wir sind wie Tag und  
Nacht, immer in Verbindung und doch niemals wirklich nah. Du der Tag, ich  
die Nacht, denn ich bin Dunkelheit.  
Auch wenn jeder das Gegenteil erwartet.  
Und dennoch glaubst du, dass ich an deiner Seite sein könnte?  
Obwohl alle erwarten, dass ich mich von dir abwende, von dem Bösen abwende,  
dass du verkörperst?  
Obwohl ich mich von dir abwenden will um meine Freunde zu schützen?  
Warum?  
Meine Gedanken drehen sich im Kreis, sie verlieren ihren Sinn. Nein.. sie  
haben ihren Sinn schon verloren als du auf mich zu getreten bist.  
Halte mich, schütze mich, rette mich. Du bist der einzige der es tun kann.  
Was ich mich frage ist ob du es auch tun willst...  
Ich habe Angst.. und es schmerzt.  
Deine Hand hebt sich wieder, legt sich auf meiner Wange, streicht etwas  
weg.  
Weine ich, ich habe es nicht bemerkt.. du siehst die Tränen.. siehst du  
auch die Wunden meiner Seele?  
Das Blut das aus ihnen zu Boden tropft, die Erde dunkel färbt?  
Schau mich an! Ich will das du mich siehst...  
Deine Arme schlingen sich um mich, drücken mich an deinen Körper. Du bist  
groß geworden, so viel größer als ich, du hast mich längst übertroffen.  
Ich kann dich nicht mehr einholen.. nirgendwo... früher vielleicht einmal..  
doch heute ist es zu spät...  
Lass mich gehen.. lass mich davon rennen, fliehen, lass mich sterben...  
Ich will nicht mehr.. zwinge mich nicht Stärke zu zeigen die ich nicht  
besitze...  
"Ich werde dich beschützen.."  
Das haben so viele versprochen..  
Meinst du es ernst? Oder ist dies nur eine von vielen Lügen?  
Ich weiß nicht was ich glauben kann.. was ich glauben soll...  
Sag mir was ich tun soll...  
"Ich werde immer bei dir sein.."  
Sei ruhig.. sei still.. das haben sie alle gesagt.. sie haben es alle  
gepredigt, aber sie sind gegangen, ich will es nicht mehr hören.  
Versprechen die nicht gehalten werden können, die nichts weiter sind, als  
leere Phrasen...  
Ich war einst ein Held hörst du? Ich hätte alles erreichen können, alleine.  
Ich hatte die Macht dazu, alle Wege standen mir offen.  
Wäre ich alleine gegangen, hätte alleine gekämpft... dann wären sie alle  
nun glücklich...  
Vielleicht wäre ich tot.. vielleicht hätte ich den Kampf nicht gewinnen  
können.. aber was bedeutet das schon?  
Ich wäre lieber tot als eine leere Hülle zu sein wie ich es nun bin...  
Ich wäre lieber tot als dir nichts zu bedeuten...  
Geh fort.  
Du solltest es sein der davon rennt, vor mir flieht.  
Ich bin kein Held mehr, ich bin nicht das Symbol für Hoffnung, für  
Freundschaft, für Liebe - nicht mehr.  
Ich bin das Symbol für den Tod.  
Aber dennoch bittest du mich nun mit dir zu kommen. Zu dir - nach Hause. In  
eine Heimat, die auf der Seite steht, gegen die ich immer gekämpft habe.  
Bittest mich einer von euch zu werden und bei dir zu bleiben.  
Nun wo der Kampf vorbei ist, sollten die Urteile vergessen werden. Ein  
Neuanfang gestartet werden.  
Doch das kannst du nicht so einfach tun.  
Vieles hat sich verändert, vieles ist geschehen, doch einige Dinge werden  
für immer bleiben...  
Es gibt Mauern, die von der Zeit nicht eingerissen werden können...  
Nun bist du ein Held nicht wahr?  
Die Rolle die mir gedacht war, der Sieg den jeder von mir erwartet hat...  
du warst es der ihn in Wirklichkeit errungen hat... und jeder weiß es...  
"Ich kann nicht mit dir kommen... wenn du bei mir sein willst... musst du  
mir folgen.."  
Ich weiß.  
Du kannst nicht aufgeben was dir mehr als alles andere bedeutet.  
Du kannst nicht deine Familie aufgeben, für die du alles aufs Spiel gesetzt  
hast.  
Du hast den Schritt gewagt, den letzten Schritt, den entscheidenden.  
Du hast deinen Stolz vergessen, deine Ehre vergessen und hast für die  
gekämpft die du liebst, bist für sie eingestanden.  
Und nun soll auch ich diesen letzten Schritt gehen, den ich so lange  
hinausgezögert habe.  
Kann ich den Schritt nicht gehen, weil ich nie erfahren habe was Familie -  
was Liebe bedeutet?  
"Aber ich möchte dich an meiner Seite haben."  
Jedes Wort von dir ein Messer in meiner Brust, Schmerzen die niemals mehr  
enden werden....  
Meine Hände klammern sich in deine Seite, mein Kopf liegt an deiner Brust.  
Ich brauche dich.. brauche dich so sehr...  
Verlange nicht etwas von mir was ich dir nicht geben kann. Ich bitte dich  
erneut....  
Du weißt das ich es nicht kann nicht wahr?  
"Willst du denn nicht an meiner Seite sein.?"  
Doch!! Natürlich.. dass weißt du doch.... so wie du alles über mich weißt..  
wie jeder immer alles über mich wusste, wusste wer ich war, wer ich bin...  
als ich die Tatsachen selbst noch nicht kannte....  
Ich will bei dir sein und dich in den Armen halten, will dass du mich in  
den Armen hältst, du bist mein Leben, du bist meine Welt... du bist der  
Grund aus dem ich gekämpft habe. Weißt du das denn nicht?  
"Hast du...", ich traue mich nicht die Frage zu stellen... sie kommt nur  
bruchstückhaft über meine Lippen, doch du verstehst sie. Wusstest du, dass  
ich dich fragen würde?  
"Hast du auch für mich gekämpft?"  
Du lachst, ehrlich, frei, gelöst.  
In all der Zeit die ich bei dir war habe ich dich selten so lachen gehört..  
Lachst du über mich? War meine Frage konfus?  
War meine Frage so dumm?  
"Ich habe für die Menschen gekämpft die ich liebe."  
Die Tränen kommen erneut, ich kann ihr brennen spüren, wie die salzige  
Flüssigkeit die Wunden meiner Seele reizt.  
Warum bittest du mich dann.. wenn du doch so klar und deutlich sagst, dass  
ich dir nichts bedeute... warum musst du mich einmauern in die Grube die du  
mir gebaut hast?  
Ich löse mich von dir, trete zurück.  
Lach nicht über mich!! Ich will nicht dass du lachst, ignoriere mich, hasse  
mich, aber ich bitte dich, bemitleide mich nicht, lache nicht über meine  
Hilflosigkeit...  
Deine Hand auf meine Schulter. Ich spüre, dass ich zittre.  
"Weine nicht. Verstehst du denn nicht? Du bist einer dieser Menschen."  
Lügst du?  
Oder sagst du tatsächlich die Wahrheit?  
Ich will es glauben.. doch kann ich es auch...  
Meine Hand in deiner, mein Körper an deinem, meine Lippen auf den deinen.  
Ich kann deinen Herzschlag spüren.  
Spürst du den meinen?  
Vielleicht.. gibt es ja tatsächlich eine Chance für uns..  
Du hast diese Möglichkeit die ganze Zeit gesehen nicht wahr?  
Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen, dieses leichte, versteckte Glitzern.  
Hast du deshalb an uns - an mich geglaubt, stehst du deshalb in diesem  
Moment vor mir?  
Ich möchte auch so glauben können.  
Deine Hand erneut ausgestreckt, deine Arme ausgebreitet.  
Erneut deine Worte.  
"Ich öffne dir alle Wege.".  
Und ich glaube dir, ergreife deine Hand, lasse mich von dir an deinen  
Körper ziehen.  
Ich denke... ich vertraue dir.. ich glaube dir.. ich..  
Und mit dir zusammen... werde ich auch den letzten Schritt gehen.  
Damit wir zusammen sein können.. damit wir glücklich sein können..  
Weil du an mich glaubst.. und ich an dich glaube...  
Ich werde kämpfen um bei dir sein zu können.  
Und wenn die Zeit die Mauern nicht einreißen kann, werde ich es tun...  
"Ich liebe dich."  
~Fin~ 


End file.
